Star Strike
Star Strike is a playable character in the Skylanders series. She is a representative of the Magic element introduced in Skylanders: Swap Force. Background Looking for a way to magically banish the Skylanders, Kaos poured through every dusty scroll and ancient tome he could find. Upon stumbling across a rare and extremely powerful spell, he began to recite its words. However, he sneezed midway through the incantation. As a result, instead of sending the Skylanders far away, Star Strike was plucked from her home in the distant cosmos and brought into Skylands. Surprised, Kaos thought he’d won a powerful new ally in the mysterious and reserved Star Strike. But she knew evil when she saw it and promptly unleashed her fierce magical powers on him. Word of her victory over Kaos spread quickly and she was soon asked by Master Eon to join the Skylanders. Stats Attack Potency: Town level (Can contend with her fellow Skylanders, who tanked the Hydra destroying the Core of Light. Can damage Kaos and the Doom Raiders with her attacks, with the former surviving both Mt. Cloudbreak's eruption and Cloudcracker Prison's destruction alongside the latter.), possibly Star Level (Her abilities involve her casually creating and summoning stars that are smaller than herself, though whether or not these can be considered on the same scale as other star creation/summoning feats is unknown.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (There are numerous fodder enemies, such as Bad Jujus, that use natural lightning in battle, as do other Skylanders such as Lightning Rod, Zap, and Punk Shock, which Hex can contend with.), possibly Relativistic (Can keep up with Skylanders such as Knight Light and Aurora, as well as contend with Luminous, who use natural light in combat.) Durability: Town level (Comparable to other Core Skylanders that tanked the Hydra's destruction of the Core of Light. Can contend with other Skylanders and the Doom Raiders, all of which being capable of damaging each other.), higher as Eon's Elite Hax: Attack Reflection, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Alongside the dragons, all playable Skylanders were immune to the mind-manipulating powers of Brain.), Intangibility Negation '(All Skylanders can harm ghosts.), '''Possession and Corruption Negation '(By using violence, Skylanders can reverse the effects of the Evilizer, which turns anyone it hits into evil versions of themselves.) '''Intelligence: At least Above Average Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Stellar Manipulation:' Star Strike's moveset involves her creating or summoning stars, which she can use to deflect at enemies. *'LightCore:' LightCore Skylanders are described as possessing a powerful light magic from within them that radiates in times of need. In game, this causes a shockwave that takes out surrounding enemies when summoned into the game. Star Strike is one of the Skylanders that possesses LightCore abilities. Abilities *'Star Gate:' Star Strike summons a star that flies toward enemies and damages them before returning. This star can be rebounded as many times as she likes through her Cosmic Twirl ability. **'Star Power:' After sending out the first star, Star Strike can shoot out a pair of projectiles from her fans. *'Cosmic Twirl:' Star Strike spins in place with her fans extended, reflecting not just the Star Gate but any other enemy projectiles as well. **'Your Biggest Fan:' Cosmic Twirl has a wider radius. **'Atom Splitter:' Rebounding a Star Gate with Cosmic Twirl will cause shoot two smaller projectiles alongside the rebounded star. **'Star Evasion:' Grants Star Strike with a sturdier dress that increases her armor. **'Superstar:' Deflecting Stargate with Cosmic Twirl four times in a row will cause the star to grow larger and deal more damage. *'Starfall:' Star Strike creates a patch of falling stars that damage any nearby enemies. These stars can also be deflected with her Cosmic Twirl. **'Star-Filled Sky:' More stars will fall from Starfall. **'Star Light:' A larger, explosive star now falls alongside the smaller ones. This can also be deflected toward enemies. **'Star Struck:' Falling stars from Starfall deal increased damage. **'Star Bright:' Star Strike can now have two Starfalls active at once. *'Shooting Stars:' Star Strike's Soul Gem ability. After casting out a star with Star Gate, Star Strike can rapidly shoot out sparkling star projectiles at nearby enemies. Weaknesses *Has few effective melee options aside from her Cosmic Twirl. Sources *Star Strike Page - Skylanders Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Magic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Light Manipulators Category:Town Level Category:Star Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic